


It's not about the chase

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is a dork for Kara, F/F, I think Cat broke her, Nervous Kara, a tiny bit of angst, it's fluff, sorry i'm late with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: prompt:Supercat, first time, Cat returns from her season one "dive" and actively pursues dating Kara. Mon-el does not exist.Her plan was simple, she sent Kara a gift, flowers and potstickers. The two came with a note asking Kara to meet her on the roof for dinner. It was probably to much, but after months of trying to come up with the perfect way to ask Kara out. It was not going to be public, but it would be romantic. She was terrified, that Kara would say no, or that she would not show up.sorry I'm bad at summaries





	It's not about the chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisaof9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaof9/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I finished writing this while sick so I apologize if the ending gets iffy.  
> I hope this works with what was intended with he prompt, I had a blast working on it and I hope you enjoy!

Stepping out of her elevator, she was greeted by the familiar sight of people rushing around the bullpen. It had been months since she had been to Catco, and she missed it; missed the sounds and the smell of it. She had missed it all, but most of all she had missed Kara; the bubbly blonde had managed to do what few others had, she had made Cat fall for her. If she was honest the real reason that she was coming back was for Kara, not for catco, not to keep James from running it into the ground, no it was for Kara. 

Walking into her office all eyes were on her, they were waiting for her to say something, to yell at someone. Before she yelled at anyone though she needed to get back to work, to reclaim her empire. She pushed open the glass doors to her office and went to her chair, it would no doubt be a surprise to James to find her in there but she really was looking forward to seeing his reaction. If she did tell him that she was back there was no doubt that it would reach Kara before she found the little present that Cat had sent, and that would not do. She had planned it all out, she had even planned for Kara’s super hearing, she had managed to get a hold of Kara’s schedule, which was not a very hard task. 

With everything planned she was somewhat nervous, no she was more than nervous. She was putting her heart on the line, she was scared that Kara would hate her for this. If Kara said no she would survive, of course, but she would be hurt. It is not something she does often, no it is rare occurrence that she would put herself on the line for someone like she was with Kara. Everything was different when it came to Kara, she was the exception to every rule Cat had placed for herself. Kara had managed to break down every wall, no matter how hard Cat tried to keep them up. Over the years that Kara had been her assistant, the younger blonde had changed her, no it was more than that, Kara had managed to change her life. 

Her plan was simple, she sent Kara a gift, flowers and potstickers. The two came with a note asking Kara to meet her on the roof for dinner. It was probably to much, but after months of trying to come up with the perfect way to ask Kara out. It was not going to be public, but it would be romantic. She was terrified, that Kara would say no, or that she would not show up. 

“Cat?” She was brought out of her thoughts by Kara’s voice. Cat shot out of her seat, and looked at Kara, not sure what was about to happen.

“Kara, do you need something?” Her heart was hammering in her chest, she was doing her best to keep from letting her nervousness show. She knew that Kara could hear her heartbeat, but if she played her cards right then maybe Kara would not notice. 

Kara gave Cat a small smile before stepping further into the office, Cat motioned for Kara to sit. “Thank you for the potstickers, you remembered they are my favorite.” Kara was blushing as she spoke. 

“They’re your favorite? I just took a wild guess.” Kara let out a laugh, Cat smiled softly. Her nerves were slowly dissipating; it was the effect of being around Kara, Cat always was put at ease when Kara was with her. 

“They are, they remind me of a food from when I was little.” Kara smiled up at Cat, it went unspoken between them that Cat knew about her secret identity. It was nice not to have to say it out loud; it was nice to have Cat see her not just for supergirl, but as Kara Danvers. “Anyways I needed to tell you I can’t have dinner with you”

Cat felt the air from her lungs leave her, and a sudden pain in her chest. She knew it was a possibility that Kara would say no, that Kara would not want her. She thought that she was ready for if Kara said no, but she wasn’t. TAking a breath Cat tried to keep her composure, even though she was hurting, she was not about to lash out at Kara just because the younger woman did not feel the same. She did her best to nod and pretend that she was fine, that she was not affected when she was falling apart. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I have to work,” Kara leaned in closer to Cat and whispered. “For my other job.” Kara had an apologetic look on her face, Cat tried to push down the feeling that Kara was just saying it to give her an excuse to get out of it, rather than to just tell her no. 

Getting up, Cat tried to put on a facade of being unaffected. She walked back over to her desk ready to get back to work. “Is that all you needed to tell me?” CAt said with a dismissive flourish of her hand before turning around to focus on her work. 

She could hear Kara walking out of the office, she wanted to reach out to say something, to ask why. She did nothing though, she sat and did nothing to stop Kara. The ache in her chest seemed to be getting worse. She fought the urge to look to see if Kara looked back at her. She did her best to push the feeling of rejection off, to push away her hurt. Kara did not want her, she had to move forward, to let it go. Or she could try again, just once more, and if Kara said no then she would give up. She was not going to try to push Kara into something she did not want, if Kara even remotely seemed to be uncomfortable she would give up and she would go. 

Putting her focus back on her work she dove in, it was second nature. For her it was almost like she had never left, but for everyone else, especially Kara she knew it was different. The letters Kara had sent her while she was away had said as much. Kara had missed her, and maybe if Cat had written back, maybe if she had been able to figure out just how to say it then things with Kara would be better. SHe had left when Kara seemed to need her, she had left when things were changing, she had run. It was simple as that; she had run from all of her feelings for Kara. 

She only hoped that Kara had not felt the need to soften the blow with a lie. Kara rarely if ever had any time scheduled specifically to be a hero, or at least that is how it used ot be. So many things had changed though, she could not expect things to be as they were before. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat settled into her chair and turned on the news, Carter was busy working on his homework on the kitchen counter. He had already tried to grill her on whatever it was that had her in a bad mood, she had just told him that the office had been a mess. He always seemed to be able to tell when she was lying about something, it was his superpower of sorts. SHe did her best not to make him worry about her, especially when she was hurting. 

A fight switched onto the news, as supergirl was battling a new villain downtown. She found herself on edge, worried for Kara even though logically she knew that Kara was going to be fine. She was trying and failing to keep up with the fast movements of the two as they fought. She felt her heart stutter with every hit Kara took, and had a sense of relief every time she saw Kara brush it off. She was so focused on the fight in front of her she did not notice Carter coming up behind her. 

“She said no didn’t she?” Carter plopped down next to her with a cup of hot chocolate in each hand. She gently took one of them out of his hands, she gave him a soft smile. He was smart enough to figure out what she was going through. 

She had not even told him that she was going to ask Kara out. Somehow he had managed to figure out what she was going to do. He was like her, he could figure things out by just watching and learning. “She said she was sorry but she couldn’t.” 

“So she said no.” He leaned into her side, not sure exactly how to comfort his mother. 

Cat simply hummed a response and took a sip of her hot chocolate, she put her focus back on the news. She did not particularly want to talk about her rejection. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She avoided Kara for the rest of the week, doing her best not to bother the other woman; that is what she told herself, it wasn’t because she was hurt. Eve had told her that Kara had been looking for her, and asking about possibly having lunch. She hated knowing that Kara was seeking her out, she was purposely pushing Kara away, and by extension hurting her. The last thing Cat wanted to do was hurt Kara, but she was not sure that she could manage to see Kara face to face just yet. 

In all honesty she knew that Kara had not just been letting her down easy when she had said that she could not go out due to having to work; though that information did not stop the hurt. Carter had suggested that maybe she should ask Kara again, or at least try to reach out to Kara. He was right, she needed to reach out, to be near Kara again. Being away from Kara, even by her own choice was difficult; Kara always managed to make her feel more at peace, if that was even the write word for it. It was an indescribable feeling in her chest each time she got to be near Kara. 

“You have been avoiding me.” Kara’s voice came from the balcony. She was in her super suit.

Part of Cat wanted to bolt, to try to find and excuse to get Kara to go, but she knew it would not work. Kara could see right through her every excuse, she always had been able to. “So are we done pretending that I am unaware of you’re super side job?” 

“Yes we are.” Kara leaned against the doorway, she was waiting for Cat to come closer. “If this is the only way to get you to talk to me face to face then it will be worth it.” Kara’s voice was soft almost gentle. 

“I thought it would be best for you.” Cat made her way out onto the balcony, she leaned against the railing. She was not sure how to start, or how to talk to Kara about where they stood, and why she had shut the other woman out. 

“You know that’s not true,” Kara’s voice was soft laced with care. She was almost scared of what she was saying, as if Cat was going to walk away or tell her to leave. 

Turning to face Kara and letting out a breath Cat deflated some; she knew she needed to stop trying to push Kara away. All that did was hurt both of them more than they already had been. “I do, I’m sorry.” She rarely apologize if ever, she knew this time it would only hurt Kara more if she did not.

“Is this because I said no?” Kara’s eyes were soft and understanding, and there was some other emotion in them that Cat could not quite put her finger on. 

Cat did not respond she simply stood in silence not sure what to say. Kara took the other woman’s silence as a yes, she knew Cat well enough to understand why she was pulling away. “I wanted to say yes,”

Cat’s head snapped up at Kara’s words, surprised by Kara’s admission. “Why didn’t you?” 

“Like I said, I had to work. I knew that the creature was on its way and I knew if they arrived in the middle of a date then..” Kara trailed off not sure how to finish her sentence. “If you would give me the chance though I would like to make it up to you.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat was not the type of person to get nervous while preparing for date, she was alway cool and collected, but this time she was near the opposite of that. She had been through her choice of dress at least five times, and she had spent a good hour trying to figure out how to do her hair and makeup. By 8 though she was ready to go, she was not completely sure what Kara had planned. The younger woman had been vague when telling her what they were doing or where they would be going. 

What she did know is that she needed to wear something between casual and dressy; it was not particularly surprising given that Kara never enjoyed being in overly expensive places that would require anything overly fancy. She had spent a good amount of time trying to figure out exactly what they were going to be doing. She had even been tempted to see if Carter could snake any information out of Kara. Despite her instincts telling her that she should investigate more, in the end she decided to wait, to let the night go as Kara had planned. 

Carter was at a friends for the night, he had said he did not want to be home in case she brought Kara back. She had laughed it off, and sent him on his way. 

A knock on the door took Cat out of her thoughts, she took a deep breath and got up from her chair. She smoothed down her dress and opened the door. She was met by Kara’s beaming smile, and bright blue eyes. It took her breath away, knowing that Kara was smiling not just at her but because of her. Kara was wearing a sleek green dress that fit her perfectly, it was much like the one she had worn to the Catco gala when reactron had attacked. 

“Are you going to say anything or just stare at me?” Cat put her hand on her hip and gave Kara a smirk as the woman went as red as her cape. 

“You look, uh wow, beautiful I mean. Not that you don’t always look beautiful, you are always stunning, I just mean you look really-” Cat leaned forward and kissed Kara on the cheek effectively shutting the younger woman up. 

“I know what you meant.” Cat smiled softly, before taking Kara by the hand and leading her towards the car. 

Kara had borrowed Alex’s car for the occasion, given that she did not have one of her own. It was one of the things that had helped Cat figure out that Kara was indeed supergirl, no one could be on time while using the public transportation system every day. Any other time Cat would not step near a car this cheep, much less be seen in it; but this one time she was willing to make an exception. She made a lot of exceptions for Kara, over the years Kara had proven to be the exception to near every one of Cat’s rules. 

Kara was silent as they drove, she was trying her best to focus on the road. It was rather obvious that Kara was nervous, and for some reason it made Cat feel a bit better knowing that. They were headed outside the city limits. There were not many restaurants outside of the city limits, Cat herself had only been to one of them before. They pulled up to a small building, it was almost designed like a shack, it was certainly not something that Cat would have chosen. It had not a particularly long ride, but over the course of it Cat decided that she was never going to allow Kara to drive again. 

Kara stepped out of the car and went around to Cat’s side to open the door, it was an adorable gesture that brought a soft smile to Cat’s face. She took the outstretched hand, as she got out. She refused to let go of Kara’s hand until they got inside. The simple touch had made her heart flutter, ahs was sure that Kara could hear how her heart had sped up. She did not pay much attention as Kara talked to the hostess.They were led through the restaurant, , it gave Cat time to appreciate the decor, it was simple but classy. It had a tropical theme, it was blended in a way that fit near elegantly. 

“The server will be right with you.” The hostess said, she turned back after giving Cat another glance. There was no doubt that she had been recognized. 

Kara did not say a word, for a few minutes, a they both looked over their menus. Kara fidgeted some with her napkin. “You’re nervous,” she said gently, rather than her usual biting tone. 

“What?no, no I’m not.” Kara was avoiding eye contact by looking over Cat’s shoulder rather than right at her. The big hint that Kara was lying though came in the form of her adorable crinkle. 

Cat let out a small huff. “You are adorable when you’re nervous you know.” Cat reached across the table to hold Kara’s hand. “I may not show it much, but believe it or not I was a bit nervous before you arrived to pick me up.” 

“You don’t get nervous.” Kara stated, she had known Cat long enough to know that the only times that the woman was ever nervous was when her mother was coming to town.

“I do, you know I do sometimes,” Cat smiled softly, she rubbed gentle circles over Kara’s thumb with her finger. Sensing that Kara was how to continue, Cat decided to change the topic of conversation. “Why don’t you tell me why you chose this place?” 

That seemed to do it for Kara, she began talking about how she and Alex had discovered the restaurant while on their way back from a visiting with their mother. Throughout the rest of diner Kara was more relaxed. Her nerves seemed to fade away. It was easy to talk to Kara, it was easy knowing that she did not have to try to impress Kara.It was natural being near her, laughing and smiling with her. By the time they left the restaurant, Cat was sure that she had never seen Kara smile as wide as she was. 

It was beautiful outside; the stars were more clear, without the lights from the city to diminish them. Cat found herself looking up at the sky as they walked out, she nearly tripped over a rock, Kara caught her at the last second though. Her breath seemed to be knocked out of her with Kara’s hands wrapped around her, holding her steady. Neither of them moved for a good minute, as Cat glanced between Kara’s eyes and her lips. She leaned up towards Kara slowly, giving Kara enough time to move away from her, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kara’s hands faltered letting Cat drop a millimeter, before she was caught again.

Pulling them both up suddenly Kara ended the kiss. “Sorry,” 

“Don’t apologize, but we should probably not be kissing in the middle of a parking lot,” Cat’s voice was near teasing, and slightly breathless. 

“Where would you like us to be kissing then?” Kara arched an eyebrow, trying to be seductive, it was more adorable than seductive though. 

“Hmm, maybe my place.” Cat let out a laugh as Kara began spluttering.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat was pressed up against the front door, with Kara kissing her roughly. They had barely made it out of the car before they were kissing. Pulling back, she pushed Kara back far enough so that she could reach into her purse and grab her keys. As she opened up the door, Kara kissed down her neck. She let out a small whimper as Kara’s hands pulled her against Kara’s front. She shoved the door open as soon as it was unlocked; she turned and pulled Kara inside. She was soon enough pressed back up against the nearest surface. 

Hands roamed over Kara’s body as Cat searched for the zipper of the dress. As soon as it was off Cat began touching every inch of skin she could, causing Kara to let out a series of whimpers and moans, that sent shivers to Cat’s core. Her hands roamed from Kara's abs over her breasts and she scrapped her nails down Kara's abs causing the younger blonde to let out a wanton whimper. 

"Cat," the sound came out strangled and desperate. Kara pulled Cat closer and pushed up the other woman's dress. 

Reaching around her back Cat undid the zipper and slowly allowed the dress to fall from her shoulders. Kara gulped, and looked at Cat with lust blown eyes, not able to form a coherent word. Cat pulled Kara toward her for another bruising kiss, she wrapped her legs around Kara's waist and ground herself against Kara's abs. Cat ended the kiss letting out a series of whimpers; as soon as Cat pulled away Kara was kissing her neck and down her shoulders. Kara kissed her way down to Cat's covered breast, she looked up at Cat who bit her lip waiting for Kara to do something, anything. Kara unhooked Cat's bra and the older woman threw it somewhere else in the room. 

"rao, you're so beautiful." Cat nearly melted on the spot, of course Kara would call her beautiful. 

"look who's talking, miss godling." 

Kara simply smiled in response. She began lavishing attention on Cat's breasts, first with her hands then with her mouth. She took one nipple into her mouth as she used her other hand to toy with Cat's other breast. The noises Cat let out she would deny every making. Cat threaded her fingers through Kara's hair, and did her best to push Kara further down her body. She let out whimpered pleases until Kara obliged. Kara kissed and nipped her way down Cat's body until she met the bunched up fabric of Cat's dress. Lifting her hips Cat allowed Kara to pull the dress off of her, and toss it over her shoulder. Cat was left in nothing but blue lace underwear. 

Kara swore in kryptonian, she kissed lightly above Cat's hip and began going lower. She kissed over the Cat's clit through the fabric of her underwear, Cat let out a small moan in response. Kara teased Cat as she licked over Cat's entrance through the fabric. 

"Please, please Kara" Cat begged through gritted teeth. 

Kara took pity on the other woman and tore off Cat's panties. She looked up at Cat, who nodded in silent reassurance that this was what she wanted. Kara kissed around Cat's folds and up to her clit, never making contact with it. both of Cat's hand made their way into Kara's hair as she tried to guide Kara to where she wanted her most. She could feel Kara smirk against her skin as she continued teasing her. Kara finally gave in to Cat and began circling her clit with her tongue. Cat let out a loud moan, that echoed around the room. Cat was so focused on the feeling of Kara's tongue she did not even realist that Kara had moved her hands until Kara entered her with two fingers. 

"OH GOD KARA!" she threw her head back as Kara continued, she was close, she knew she would not last much longer. 

Kara continued slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Cat, drawing out the other woman's pleasure as long as she could. Cat's hips were bucking violently towards Kara's face. She speed up the pace of her thrusts, gradually reaching a speed no human could reach. It had Cat throwing a leg over Kara's shoulder, as she began to reach her orgasm. Cat began to spasm as her orgasm fully washed over her. Kara slowed down as she worked Cat through her first orgasm, and then into another. 

That night while wrapped up in Kara’s arms Cat found herself happy that Carter had thought of going to a friends.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING


End file.
